House of Blackmorn
The Royal House of Blackmorn is an ancient family whose origins date back to the first Arathi humans. Their sigil is a pair of black wolves locked in combat on a smoke-gray field and their motto, "We Are The Dogs Of War" is well known. Before King Varyk swore fealty to the Menethils during Lordaeron's rise, the Blackmorns had never been defeated in the field--driving out numerous would-be invaders and ruling as Kings in a land many warned was too wild to be tamed. History Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of the Blackmorns and is located in the northeastern region between Lordaeron and lower Quel'Thalas. The Crossing spanned many thousands of acres of forest, streams and fields before it was divided up into several smaller holdings in the years following Lordaeron's rise. Wolf's Crossing was first settled by a former Arathi Chieftain known as Anton the Black and his clan, a fierce band of warriors who were renowned for both their brutal tactics and their success in decimating the trolls that plagued the Arathi humans for many years. Using wolves in battle to frighten and ravage their enemies, Anton and his warriors cut a bloody swathe through the heavily forested region and any enemy foolish enough to stand in their way, be they trolls or other humans. The Blackmorns are descended from the first Arathi humans and their line has remained unbroken throughout the ages. It was only through the diplomatic efforts of the Earl of White Harbor that the house of Blackmorn eventually became subjects of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. King Varyk I became the first Blackmorn King to set aside his Crown and swear fealty to Lordaeron. To ease tensions between them and the house of Menethil, the Blackmorns were made lords paramount of the Crossing and held the title for centuries until the death of Terenas Menethil II, when Jon Blackmorn was crowned the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing. Adoption of the Holy Light King Varyk I was the first of his line to relinquish old, pagan beliefs and adopt faith in the Holy Light and its virtues, commissioning a chapel to be built in the center of Wolf's Crossing. Because of his work in bringing the Holy Light to the people of Wolf's Crossing, the chapel was renamed Saint Varyk's Cathedral just sixty years after his death. It was by his order that the greatsword, Light's Justice was forged and gifted to his dear friend and ally, Edward Madarin of Stone Hearth. The Fall of Lord Vincent Sadly, the first and second orcish wars would see the house come to the control of a man unlike his predecessors, Vincent I, 6th Lord Paramount of the Crossing. Because of his growing military strength and political influence, Vincent made numerous enemies in King Terenas' Court and was so driven by his own ambitions that he was blinded to the machinations of his enemies. The trouble started with the murder of his Champion and lifelong friend, Sir Anthony Whitehall during what was supposed to be an honorable duel. Sir James Cassel had spread many lies--Vincent's plans to overthrow King Terenas among them. So enraged by the accusations, Sir Anthony challenged the other Knight to single combat, which he hoped would put an end to such slander once and for all. Sir James had coated his dagger with poison before taking the field and even when it seemed certain Sir Anthony would defeat him, he'd plunged the dagger into a small opening in Sir Anthony's armor. Whitehall died in agony just hours after the duel's conclusion while Cassel and his men fled Capital City. After word reached him of Whitehall's murder, Vincent assembled a great host in Wolf's Crossing and marched on the Cassel stronghold at Thistlewood against the advise of Whitehall's Uncle, the Duke of Dawnshire and more importantly, the King's will. After a six days of battle, Vincent's host utterly decimated Cassel's smaller force and captured Sir James, who was the second-born son of Henry Cassel, Lord of Thistlewood. True to his word, Vincent beheaded Sir James himself and in doing so, signed his own death warrant. Accused of murder, feuding and numerous other charges by the Cassels, Vincent insisted the King had no right to intervene in a matter of honor between the two houses. He was tried and later convicted of high treason by a jury comprised almost entirely of men who wanted to see the Blackmorns lose their power. For his crimes, Vincent was sentenced to be drawn and quartered outside Capital City. It was the aging Duke of Dawnshire, Edwin Whitehall who convinced the King to commute the sentence to beheading in order to avoid a full-scale war with the Blackmorns and an end to the centuries of peace between Wolf's Crossing and Lordaeron. Vincent was beheaded on the sixth of November and to end the war between the Cassels and the Blackmorns, Vincent's eldest son who was already a Knight of some renown was named lord paramount of Wolf's Crossing, and his brothers were sent elsewhere to ensure the new lord's good behavior. His sister Elaine was betrothed to Cassel's eldest son. Jon Blackmorn (Later King Jon I) vowed to redeem his house's honor and while he succeeded in doing so, he and his family never forgave the Menethils for siding against his father in a matter they believed should have been settled between the Blackmorns and the Cassels. The Second War Jon Blackmorn had only one desire, to see honor restored to his house after the grim fate that befell his lord father. In spite of his animosity toward the ruling house of Menethil, Jon assembled a great host at the onset of the second war and with the aid of his ally, Marcus Madarin and earned seven victories against the orcish invaders. Responsible for the defeat and capture of numerous orcish Commanders, Jon was regarded as a great hero to the people of Lordaeron and offered a place on the Royal Council. He refused the offer and would never deign to enter the captial City again. The Undead Scourge With all of Lordaeron in peril, the Blackmorns once again assembled a great host with their Madarin allies and other houses sworn to their service in order to defend the people against the undead scourge. While many great houses of Lordaeron fell, the Blackmorns and the Madarins endured. When the Scarlet Crusade was formed, the Blackmorns support for the new order would imperil their relationship with the Madarins, who believed the new order's methods were far too severe. In spite of rising tensions between the two houses, all was reconciled when the Blackmorns came to Stone Hearth's aid during the rise of the Death Knights. The Rise of the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing After Lordaeron's fall, Jon Blackmorn chose to restore Wolf's Crossing to its former sovereign state and was crowned the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing at Saint Varyk's Cathedral just six months after Terenas Menethil II was murdered. Unlike many other settlements, Wolf's Crossing never fell to the scourge, and through an alliance with the Scarlet Crusade, remained a bastion of hope for the surviving people of Lordaeron. Jon's last act as King of Wolf's Crossing was to assemble a host and sail to Theramore's aid. It would prove to be his end, and the loss of more than three quarters of the Blackmorns military might. Civil War of 623 and the Rise and Fall of the 6th King of Wolf's Crossing King Jon's eldest son, Darion succeded him as the 6th King of Wolf's Crossing after his death during the bombing of Theramore Isle. In March of 623 K.C. Wolf's Crossing was plunged into its first civil war, which ended in October of that year. The rebel forces were later betrayed by Caterinia Soren-Whitehall, who shocked all of Wolf's Crossing by beheading King Darion and declaring herself Grand Duchess of the Crossing by right of conquest. The Duchess maintained control of all the major strongholds within Wolf's Crossing, save for Rosegarde, which was held by Lord Damon Blackvale. The End of an Era Following the Civil War of 623, the Northern half of Wolf's Crossing was held by the Whitehalls and their allies, while the remaining descendants of Jon Blackmorn were imprisoned or forced to flee to the ruins of Thorn's Reach, where Henry Blackmorn had established a base of operations. Their estimated military strength was less than 400 men-at-arms, forcing them to join forces with the house of Blackvale in the hope of retaking the North and seating Lorrain Blackmorn as ruler of the Crossing. The Blackvales maintained a firm grasp on the South by virtue of Rosegarde and its heavily-garrisoned stronghold, but with Winter fast approaching, the Blackmorns and their allies were forced to abandon the conflict until the Spring. This proved advantageous for Caterinia and her allies, who held the last of King Jon's sons at Leone. A Fragile Peace In the interest of restoring peace and being released from captivity, King Jon's only living son, Michael Blackmorn reluctantly agreed to wed Caterinia and rule the Crossing together. The descision was widely met with acceptance by both the nobility and commonwealth, who were eager to see the war come to an end. Michael and Caterinia became the first Grand Duke and Duchess of Wolf's Crossing in 623 K.C. Trade and economy The entire Eastern half of the region of Wolf's Crossing is dense forests, thus providing the Blackmorns with a near endless supply of lumber, which is transported via ships from Jonsport to their many trade partners. With mining operations on three continents and a forge turning out armor and weapons of war, in a time when much of the world is at war, the house of Blackmorn has profited greatly. Trade agreements with the Kingdom of Stormwind have been in effect since the fall of Lordaeron and Darion Blackmorn's marriage to Victoriea Holfmann has brought about trade agreements with her maternal, Quel'dorei house of Flameseethe, as well as a military alliance between the two houses. Alliances and political support The Scarlet Crusade - House Blackmorn has long maintained an alliance with the Scarlet Crusade, and does not deny that it has both funded and supported the crusade since its creation. Scarlet Crusaders are still welcomed with open arms in Wolf's Crossing, and many Crusaders have sought refuge with the Blackmorns since the devastation of Tyr's Hand. The House of Blackvale - Since the Tolvan uprising, the Blackvales have been sworn to defend the lords of Wolf's Crossing and after the wedding of Tytos Blackvale and Lorrain Blackmorn, the two houses are also joined by marriage. Tytos became the first Royal Duke of Rosegarde, and his son presently holds the title. The Grand Alliance - House Blackmorn has been a member of the Grand Alliance in its own right since shortly after the death of King Terenas Menethil II. The house has aided the Alliance on many fronts, including Northrend, Kalimdor and Theramore Isle. The Kingdom of Stormwind - The Blackmorns maintained an individual alliance with the Kingdom of Stormwind and were admitted to the Stormwind Peerage by virtue of the purchase of Summer Hall and a political marriage, however they do not make use of their seat in Stormwind's house of Nobles. Coat of Arms The Blackmorn Coat of Arms consists of four elements, which are: The Blazon Twin black wolves, locked in combat on a smoke-gray field The Crest A wolf, wearing the Crown of Anton the Black The Supporters A pair of wolves The Motto "We Are The Dogs of War" Noteworthy Blackmorns *King Anton The Black - 1st King of Wolf's Crossing *King Jon Blackmorn I'' -'' 5th King of Wolf's Crossing (Coronated after Lordaeron's fall) *Queen Elynn Blackmorn - 5th Queen of Wolf's Crossing, wife of King Jon I. *Robert Blackmorn - 1st Duke of Jonsport, Admiral of the Fleet, brother of King Jon I. *Jhorin Blackmorn - 2nd Duke of Jonsport, brother of King Jon I. *Henry Blackmorn - 3rd Duke of Jonsport, son of Jhorin. *Edric Blackmorn' - '''4th lord of Rosegarde, youngest brother of King Jon, assassinated during the Tolvan Uprising. *King Darion Blackmorn I - 6th King of Wolf's Crossing, eldest son of King Jon. *Queen Victoriea Blackmorn - 6th Queen of Wolf's Crossing, wife of King Darion, mother of Darion II *Michael Blackmorn' - Second son of Jon, 1st Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing. *Lorrain Blackmorn - Eldest daughter of Jon, Dowager Duchess of Rosegarde, the "She Wolf" *Tytos Blackvale - Husband of Lorrain, 1st Duke of Rosegarde, father of Tytos Charles. *Tytos Charles Blackvale - Son of Lorrain and Tytos, 2nd Duke of Rosegarde. *Mary Blackmorn - 'Youngest daughter of Jon, Duchess of Wolf's Bay. Family Tree The family tree of the Royal House of Blackmorn, beginning with the birth of the 5th King, Jon I in 566 K.C. ''(See List of Past Kings for the complete list of Blackmorn Kings of Wolf's Crossing.) Blackmorn Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Royal Houses Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Scarlet Crusade